Crystals Farting Problem
by SonicJR
Summary: Crystal eats coleslaw and started farting all over the place. Will she stop or will she stink up Mobius? Find out here, you pervs!
1. Chapter 1

Crystals Farting Problem

Crystal woke up, yawn in satisfaction, walking to the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. She had a tummy ache, but she didn't know why. She brushed her teeth with her pink toothbrush for three minutes, before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. She looked at the clock; and it read: 6:50. Ten minutes before Sonic awakes. She went in the kitchen and made breakfast for Sonic and Herself. She had beans on toast with cheesecake and a side of "Atomic Coleslaw" When she was about to put the coleslaws can in the bin, it read: (Crystal, do not eat it. Thanks- Sonic.)

She thought for a second and then shrugged her shoulder. Crystal ate her breakfast in five minutes before heading out to meet Savog, with Sonic coming down after she left a minute ago. Sonic then went in the kitchen when he found out the coleslaw can was gone. He then looked in the bin to see it opened. He freaked out for a moment before looking behind him. A plate of finished food and a little left over of coleslaw. He knew he shouldn't have put it in the fridge. "She is gonna freak, when she startes farting again. Like that last time when she farted in the elevator..."

(Flash back):

Sonic and Crystal were in the elevator, when Crystal really had to let one loose.

With her on the left and Sonic on the right, she nervously lent to the left and let out an loud raunchy poot, then followed with an loud tuba fart, that stunk up the elevator. Sonic began grasping his nose with left hand, waving the smell away with his right hand. (Flash back ends)

Sonic then widened his eyes in fear, knowing this will suck really badly.

With Crystal on the other hand, was walking in the park when her tummy rumbled loud enough for her to hear, and some surrounding people. She winced in disharmony as began to say "Surely, this couldn't get any worster...". Suprisingly, she farted twice loudly as the hedgehog/stunk's tail risen up in the air. "Oh no...its gonna be another one of those days..." Suprisingly again, Conker walked up to her and shouted "Hey! Thats my line!" After getting yelled at

by the creators fan, Crystal sobed softly as she saw Savog and walked slowly to him.

An new story! Are you suprised. Well guys, A smell to remember's 4th chapter was adcentely deleted. So wait and My Smelly Kitty and Conker's Eggventure will soon come to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal walked up to Savog and tapped his back to tell him to look behind him. "Crystal, look. I can see you behind me clearly. Get it in your small brain." Crystal whispered to him"But, oh darling. Do you mind if I just tooted?" Savog then nervously said, getting an PINGAS. "Uhhhhhhh...maybe?" Just at the last part, Crystal let an loud tuba fart that was heard around the area, then followed with a brassy poot, that lasted for 6 seconds. She then put her hand on her butt, and raised a little when she pooted, giving an sexy appeal to Savog, as his PINGAS was showing.

Crystal noticed this, and step backwords a few times. She grumped in dismay as she said 'be right back' to Savog, and went to Her Roomate's house, to show him a lesson.

With Sonic, he was in the lounge playing 'Sonic Boom' trial that he got from SEGA, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. He paused the game and walked over to the door. To his suprise, Crystal was at the door, impaiently tapping her foot. Moments later, Sonic opened the door. Crystal said to him, in an angry manner "Sonic, do you know why I'm here? It was the coleslaw. Its making me fart everywhere I go! I came for payback!" Before Sonic could speak up for himself, Crystal pushed him to the floor, sat on his face and began let out rancid to deadly farts, that sounded like a tuba at first, and then sounded more like an brass. Sonic screamed in his dismay, while Crystal was ripping bad one on him.

After what seemed like 2 hours, Sonic got off the ground, managing to stand properly. "That's NO good!" Crystal shrieked "You want more want more bad ones to the face?" "No, now. Calm your ham!" Sonic looked terrofied as he put his hands out, not wanting more.

He walked into the lounge, still afraid as he tryed to calm down and play his WiiU game. Crystal then walked out again, to find Savog after wasting her time with the blue hedgehog.


End file.
